The invention relates to a spoon-straw combination. More particularly the invention relates to a spoon-straw combination that is molded as a one-piece instrument.
A spoon and straw combination device comprising a substantially hollow handle having at least one opening, and a scoop attached to the substantially hollow handle. The scoop has a top face shaped similar to a spoon and at least one hole. There is also a reservoir disposed below the top face on the scoop. This reservoir is in fluid communication with the top face and the substantially hollow handle so that when the scoop is placed inside a fluid this fluid can be drawn through the hole, into the reservoir and through said substantially hollow handle. This reservoir is shaped non cylindrical. In this case, the reservoir is bounded by a top plate shaped as a spoon and a bottom plate also shaped as a spoon. Both the top and bottom plates are coupled together forming the hole.
The hole could either have a circular or non circular opening. This hole could also be placed at an end of the spoon opposite the spoon""s connection to the hollow handle or positioned in the spoon adjacent to the hollow handle.
This hole could also be crescent moon shaped which is formed by a connection between the top plate and the bottom plate of the reservoir.